The Dangers of Jumping to Conclusions
by end-the-third
Summary: Tenna gets a weird misconception about what happened to Devi when she went out with Nny, and goes to his house to... erhm, straighten things out.


Author's Notes: Well, I'd promised to not do songfics for awhile, and the sequel to "No One But Me" is in the works. But in the meantime, I wanted to do something to take up my time, and use up some of the ideas I keep getting. So, in this weird little medium, I decided to write some humor. ::shrug:: Might as well try my hand at it. Anyway, Tenna draws a wrong conclusion about what happened on Nny's and Devi's date.   
By the way, me no own Devi, Tenna, or Johnny. Me own jacked up computer and a pack of gum. That's about it.  
  
The Dangers of Leaping to Conclusions  
Nny'sFallenAngel  
  
Devi dropped her head back onto the armrest of her couch and closed her eyes, annoyed with her best friend. She just wouldn't shut up!   
  
"Aww, come onnn, Devi, you never talk about him, you've never said a single word about the time you went out with him!" Tenna cried impatiently from her seat on the floor. Spooky squeaked in agreement.   
  
Must... control... fist of death... Devi relaxed her clenched fist with a visible effort.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" she replied in the most reasonable, sane voice she could manage.   
  
"Well, duh, you come back to your apartment and refuse to come out for like, forever, you start carrying bottles of mace around with you..." Tenna trailed off as she connected the dots into one scenario she certainly hadn't thought of before. "OHMYGAW! HE RAPED YOU, DIDN'T HE!!" she shrieked, enraged. Spooky let out the squeak to end all squeaks.  
Devi's eyes snapped open and she toppled off the couch, having a coughing fit. By the time she'd gathered control of her senses enough to coherently provide a negative reply, her raving friend and the incessantly squeaking doll had leapt out of the window.  
  
"THAT EVIL BASTARD WILL *PAY*!!!" Devi could hear Tenna screaming as she pounded down the fire escape. Sprawled on the floor, listening to Tenna's insane shrieks fading in the distance, Devi couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Nny. But then again, sprawled on the floor, listening to Tenna's insane shrieks fading in the distance, Devi also couldn't help but dissolve into laughter.   
  
**** At house number 777  
Nny lay sprawled out on his stomach, watching Mr. Samsa scuttle back and forth, ignoring Reverend Meat, and thinking of how to best torture the teenybopper he had kidnapped in the parking lot of the N*SYNC concert. Lost in his own not so happy thoughts, you can imagine how taken by surprise he was when a crazed girl crashed headfirst through his window wielding a small skeleton doll, and proceeded to beat him soundly with it, screaming something about raping, Devi, and impolite soccer moms.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait, STOP!!" Johnny yelled, rolling around on the floor trying to fend off the small girl's attacks. She paid him no heed, and of course only Nny could hear the shrieks of laughter and sarcastic encouragement to 'go for the throat' thrown his way by Burger Boy statue. Johnny maneuvered his way off the floor and onto his knees, and then onto his feet, where he quickly pinned the girl against the wall. SHe continued to yell and rave mindlessly at him while he tried to puzzle out who she was.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" he finally roared, effectively deafening her and straining his vocal cords. She shut her mouth, a stunned look on her face. He cleared his throat and coughed a few times before continuing.   
"Now that that's settled, who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?!"   
  
"I'm Tenna, Devi's best friend, and I'm here to exact vengeance on you on her behalf for your forceful knowledge of her womanhood!" she cried out indignantly.   
  
Nny stared blankly at her. "...Come again?"  
  
Tenna growled, "I'm here to kick your ass for raping her!"   
  
Nny's jaw fell. When he found his voice again, he retorted sharply, "I didn't rape her, you weird-ass little girl! I just tried to kill her, and she's already kicked my ass for that!"   
  
With that, Tenna stopped struggling to free herself from the tall, skinny dude's clutches. "Oh, you didn't try to rape her? Ohjeez, I'm so soorrry, Spooky and I thought you did..." she stepped on Spooky, since she had dropped him when Johnny had retaliated, and he squeaked. "Spooky says he's sorry too, scary guy."  
  
Nny just stared at her, completely nonplussed, and let her go. "Apology accepted. Since you're Devi's friend, I won't gut you, I guess."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Guy!" With that, Tenna grabbed Spooky and dove back out of the window she had entered through. Johnny stared out the window for a bit, eyebrows lifted, and shrugged.   
  
"Well, I guess it would have been a bit too easy to leave through the door..." he mused to himself as he settled back down to watch Mr. Samsa.  
  
Fin  
  
  
Okay, I don't know if Tenna was in character or not, because I've never actually read the comics, but I had fun writing her this way. Please review! I beg you to, for I draw sustenance from the reviews of my peers!! Mmmmmmm... cherry flavored sustenance... 


End file.
